


Cross Road 后日谈

by bbansarii



Series: Cross Road [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: RT，前作Cross Road的后日谈





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

“他们怎么了？”召唤回头问。黑魔总是走在队伍最后面，而他就走在黑魔前面一点点。

“真不敢相信有人会问这么显而易见的问题。”黑魔摇了摇头，“答案是吵架，万一你真的看不出来的话。”

召唤睁大了眼睛。“可是他们谁都没说话啊？不说话也能算是吵架吗？”

现在黑魔在用一种关爱傻子的眼神看他了：“愚蠢的人类有一种常见的行为叫做冷战。”

召唤突然停了下来。他转过身面对黑魔，把因为被挡住路而停下来的黑魔脸侧的头发撩起来一点点。“你是圆耳朵……所以你也是人类啊？”

黑魔没出声地骂了一句笨蛋：“我当然是人类……重点是用来修饰人类的定语，而我显然不能被归到那一类。”

召唤似懂非懂地点了点头，但看起来仍然充满了不解。“但为什么会有人和自己喜欢的人吵架？”

对此黑魔在喉咙深处无声地笑了。“不要噘嘴。你已经忘记第一天来的时候对我做了什么事吗？”他重新拾起步子，在越过突然涨红了脸张口结舌的召唤身边时甚至抓住对方的衣领朝前拽了一把，“你天天拿着书，书里没告诉过你吗，说不出话的时候不要东张西望，你的台词是不会像你的召唤兽那样突然出现在空气里的。”

黑魔脚程很快，从队伍最后走到前面的骑士身边也只需要一个以太步而已。“怎么样了？”他问自己的发小。骑士看上去比起无奈更多的是困惑，没有回答黑魔的问题，只是用手朝更前面几步的战士那里指了指。

“我知道，”黑魔说，“我想问的是，他是在你刚追上来的时候就把面甲关了，还是等你跟了好几步刚开口想解释的时候才关的？”

骑士依然没说话，只是耸了耸肩。黑魔没有往前走，只是并排走在骑士边上故意加大了音量：“就算是你，也该知道面甲只能挡住上半张脸，但挡不住声音的对吧。”

显然听到了这句话的战士发出了恼怒的哼声。他生气的时候后颈的线条弓了起来，盔甲露出的半边肩上还留着治疗魔法起效之后残留的血痂，隐约露出一点新生皮肉的粉色，由于扣着面甲又没有回头的原因，从黑魔这边的角度看过去，只能看到下颌角一大块瘀紫，形状也不那么规整，看样子像是快要蔓延到嘴边去了。

看来刚那一下是挺惨的。黑魔啧了一声，又看了看身边一身雪白连披风都没乱一点的骑士。“对比起来看的话，是有点过分了。你从前停下来读条也要给他石肤的，现在是怎么了？”他一边等着骑士的回答，一边好笑地看到前边的战士微妙地扭了扭头——假如他不是个人类而是猫魅族的话，大概耳朵都竖起来了吧。

“……保护抠了。”

“不是还有那个叫做什么……干预？”

“开盾阵回蓝了。”

“你们才多久，这就七年之痒了？”

黑魔明显听到前面的战士恼怒地吸了口气。“别胡扯了！”他带着嘶嘶的气声走得更快了，像是要把这段要命的对话彻底抛下似的。

“你没跟他说。”黑魔用了肯定的语气。

“我没跟他说。”骑士重复着，语气几乎可以说是呆滞了。

“那我就是唯一的知情人了。”黑魔说，“还真是个大麻烦。”

这件事要谈论起来得追溯到更早更早，他们送走了暗骑的时候。本来事情应该在那里落下帷幕，但显然那位重要的先生不管是到来还是离开都要造成不小的风波，后者主要体现在他们回去之后才意识到的骑士的以太状况上。

用召唤的话说：这可真是一团糟。

但艾欧泽亚并没有留给他们足够的时间去弄清这团混乱到底有什么后果，时历的编号就从三打头跳到了四打头，劈头盖脸的一大堆事情砸了过来，也就没人有余裕去探究看起来身体活动并没有任何不适的骑士到底发生了什么。

而黑魔显然不在其列。一起长大这件事给了他充分的理由，在某个下午把骑士堵在了乌尔达哈市场。

“我以为你是对规则最清楚的那个，就是那个当有什么事情出乱子的时候，最好在我开口问之前主动告诉我的规则？”黑魔说，然后他看见骑士在他面前低下头，双手掩着口鼻颓丧地吸了口气。

这很不寻常。

“我说不清……事情就是不太对劲。一开始我以为是以太的原因，等到以太回复正常之后应该会恢复，但两者都没我想的那么容易。”骑士做着缓慢的深呼吸，胸口起伏的幅度却让人有些担心。他显然是被垂在脸边的头饰烦到，干脆一把扯了下来，“我对事情的感知……好像和以前不太一样。”

黑魔盯着他，直到骑士好像没有说下去的打算才重新开口：“比我想得乐观了，毕竟暗骑走的时候你的确是看到了他的记忆吧。我料想的最坏情况是你记忆错乱，谁都想不起来——当然除了和你一起长大的我。”

“他的记忆的确让我觉得混乱……虽说我并没有因此忘记什么，从前的事我都记得很清楚，但我就是……没法用以前那样的态度去对待。”骑士呼吸的声音里逐渐带上了一点痛苦的成分，“尤其是……这个。”

骑士递到黑魔眼前的是一本任务日志，上面清清白白在未完成的分类里用提醒标记标出来了的第一条就是那趟被打断的该死的跪十二神之旅。

就连黑魔一时间也无话可说。“你知道……如果你想听那些什么，没事别担心一切都会好起来的，之类的话，我绝对是一个错误的人选。”

“我知道。”骑士叹了口气，脸上露出长久以来第一个可以算得上有笑意的表情但很快就隐没了，“我只是不确定要不要继续这个。我的以太已经变了……对十二神来说，我大概已经不是之前那个人了？”

黑魔咬住了嘴唇。“你得去问那家伙。我也不想，但不得不承认，在这个问题上他可能比十二神要更有发言权。”

“好吧……我会试试的。”骑士勉强地回答。他显得心烦意乱，手指在身体一侧握紧又松开。

黑魔很少见到他这副样子。“你可以假装试试。做出反应之前先想想如果是以前的你会怎么做——或许能帮你想起从前的感觉。”

骑士思索了一下，然后抬起头来。“你最近看起来挺开心的，”他眨了眨眼，嘴角浮起一个微小的弧度，“我也很高兴他能加入我们。”

“……谁？”

骑士用手比划了一个在魔导书上书写的动作，然后挥到空中。他的手停在那里，看到黑魔没什么反应，又颓丧地垂了下来。“我只是想试试你说的……想想从前的我会怎么做，之类的。”

“……好吧，不错的尝试。但尝试对象不是我的话就更好了。”黑魔干巴巴地说着，同时微妙地感觉到自己可能完全没有在帮忙。“记得去跟那家伙谈谈。”他补充说。但骑士没有回答，只是重复了一次让胸腔剧烈起伏的呼吸，好像这样能把那些混乱的以太和记忆还有认知从身体里清出去似的。

黑魔不知道该不该放心。通常骑士会听从他的话，而此一回，从之后这次战士的反应来看，显然该有的谈话环节是从没发生过的。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

战士的手有点抖，他尽可能地在不扯到伤处的情况设法下把上半的盔甲从身上扒了下来。镜子从角落里被翻出来，上面积了不少灰，战士用没伤着的那边手去擦的时候没留神，被扬起的尘土呛了一下。

他肩上的新裂口在白魔处理过后已经算不得狰狞，和一道已经暗下去的旧疤奇妙地交汇在后颈，新生的组织潜伏在干涸的血痂底下随着他的呼吸鼓动。战士在用力地呼吸，但并不是出于疼痛，更像是什么实际上并不存在的团块哽在喉咙下面让他喘不上气似的。

事情就是不对，他的直觉可以证明这一点。倒不是挨了一记很痛的死刑而没有得到任何一点关照这件事本身有什么大不了的——这是他本就该做的，是他擅长处理的部分。而其他部分则是他完全不知道该怎么办的。

也不是完全没有得到过帮助，至少龙骑在某个气氛缓和的时候试探性地提出过“要不要谈谈”的建议，但战士自己又是另一种想法。

“谈什么？”战士在弯起的手指关节上咬了一下，一个烦躁时的小动作，“再说也没什么机会啊。”他虽然嗓门够响亮，但从来不是话多健谈的类型，更不是会做出把人拉到一边单独谈话的类型。

再说暗骑走之后，他们竟然真的没有什么独处的机会；考虑到骑士用以太混乱作为原因——这在战士看来完全就是借口——抱着被子枕头搬回了自己的房间，休息时间也被排除在外了，更不用说后来又他们又分成四人小队行动了好一阵子。

所以某天晚上他结结实实堵了骑士一回——在厨房。

“……这就是你说的，以太混乱睡不着觉所以要搬回去之后想出的解决办法？”战士指了指骑士面前摆开的一排——看上去他来之前骑士在捏寿司，他不太确定这是不是新菜谱什么的，随手拈起一块塞进了嘴里，并且打定主意骑士要是拦他，他们就在厨房里就地打一架解决问题。

但什么都没有。骑士没有拦他，也没有做任何事，看起来就只是在发愣而已——这可比阻挠或者说教什么的都更要让他觉得烦躁了，同时谷类的饱满颗粒在嘴里散开的感觉他也并不喜欢。“我就当你这是不打算说点什么的意思了，”战士猛地抓乱了头发，为了冷静下来又深长地吸了一口气，“没关系，你可以就这样下去，这没什么，刚好我也不想说话。”

战士转身回去了；这和他想的完全不一样，至少他在本应该舒坦地躺着打呼噜的时间光着脚跑来厨房不是为了发一通毫无意义地脾气的。他听见骑士把厨刀碰掉在地上的声音，在深夜显得格外响亮；但始终没有一只手甚至一声呼喊来拉住他——所以他回去了。

并且除了更加膨胀的愤懑之外一无所获。

战士甩了甩头，好像这样能把烦人的事情全都从脑子里甩出去似的。他想找点绷带把伤口遮盖起来，又不知道之前骑士把绷带放到什么地方了，而正在这个时候门又被轻飘飘地敲了两声。

突然的心跳加快也不见得就是说明他有在期待什么。“没锁！”战士朝门口喊。他还没来得及找到一件干净的海盗衬衫——同样不知道放到哪里去了——就看见黑魔板着面孔走了进来，而且在他来得及说点什么之前抢先开了口：“我不是来传话的，别急着发脾气赶人。”

“得了吧……我哪敢啊？”战士从鼻子里哼出一声，即便他脑子里盘算的的确如此，如果黑魔是代骑士来道歉或者传话的，他虽然不敢轰人出去，但还有别的方法，比如立刻装作是要换衣服检查伤口的样子开始脱裤子，黑魔必然就会自己转身朝门外走了。

“很高兴知道这个，我放心多了。”黑魔这么说着，语气平淡得和咏唱冰澈的时候没有任何区别，丝毫听不出高兴的意思。

战士只想翻白眼，他脸上的瘀伤比先前又扩开了些，乌青乌青的一大片，咧开嘴都疼：“所以你有什么事？”

“有一个秘密不吐不快。”

“……敲错门了吧？还是说你发小没告诉你他已经不进我这个屋了？”

黑魔却已经找到唯一一张扶手椅坐下来了。“不巧的是，刚好是个不能让他知道的秘密。”

不得不承认的是，不能让骑士知道的秘密，这个信息对于战士来说，即便他还哽着一口咽不下的气，也实在是太有吸引力了。“你说吧。”他在扶手椅对面的床边上坐下来，甚至还正了正坐姿。

“在那之前，麻烦你先把上衣穿上。”

黑魔讲的是他们小时候的事，这多少也在战士的意料之中，但除了“小时候”这一点之外，其余的内容都吓到战士差点在穿好衣服要坐回床上的时候错失目标坐到地板上，因为黑魔就坐在他正对面，竖着高高的衣领还戴着严实的帽子，只露出一只眼睛一本正经地对他说：“我十几岁的时候的愿望是，长大之后跟他去跪十二神。”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

作为一个咏唱数值拔群并且有着出色口才的人来说，黑魔讲故事的水平向来十分平淡。关于这个事实，黑魔自己给出的理由是“我对重点讯息的判断和对修辞手法的选择并不是通俗的评判标准所能衡量的”。

对此召唤深以为然；听黑魔说话让他觉得自己翻过的书都是白白翻过去了，而黑魔即便笑起来也藏在衣领后面，并不打算指出召唤的书里面都是图画这件事。

战士猛地敲了一下自己的头；和黑魔面对面交谈的最大问题在于服装的阻隔下看不见对方口型的动作，因此他也无从判断刚才听到的内容到底是确实发生过，还是只是某种骇人的幻觉。

“呃……”战士谨慎地揉了揉脸，之前挨的那一下的后果就是任何稍微大一点的表情都会让他的右脸一阵抽痛。他想起召唤带着泰坦之灵来砸门那天黑魔第一次露脸的时候，暗骑好像说过什么“如果他是看脸的那一型的话早就没你什么事了”——还差点引发一场以滚在地板上留下至少一个淤青眼眶为结束的小型斗殴——突然怀疑起了黑魔所说的“骑士都不知道”这个前提的真实性。

黑魔给了他一个“你刚才是在对我用插言吗”的眼神。

“我第一次去乌尔达哈市场板的时候，是去买了一个蜂蜜松饼，因为从小只被我一个人打哭的发小跑去和银胄团学剑技的第一天，回来苦兮兮地和我说，总长要他明天去御道帮忙站岗。”

“那时候板子最上面的字太高看不清，手里也没有钱，站在那里看了很久。但也不知怎么的，回来之后就是没法开口把松饼给他。第二天我去了御道那边，那时候穿的是件带兜帽的法袍，谁也认不出来的那一种。我中午从他面前路过了一次，晚上又路过了一次，但直到夜里那块蜂蜜松饼都还藏在我袖子里。”

“最后我躲在楼道拐弯的地方把它吃了，应该是我这辈子吃的唯一一块蜂蜜松饼。我在那里等到他们换班才出来，他看到我的时候嘴一扁，饿字还没说出来就被我抓着胳膊一起传送去了利姆萨·罗敏萨，然后推进了烹调师行会。然后我再也没有去市场板上买过吃的。”

如果说战士只能徒劳地张嘴但说不出话来，也完全不能算是他的错。“我猜……你肯定不止推他进过那一个行会，对吧……”他挣扎着说，而黑魔耸了耸肩膀：“我希望他可以自己修盔甲，所以推他去了铸甲匠行会。至于锻铁匠行会，只是因为刚好就在隔壁而已。”

一点都不奇怪，战士想。他不知道接下来该说什么，也不知道该作何感想；这已经是他的极限了。

然而黑魔轻轻地叹了口气。“那天最后我们吃的是水煮蛋。”

战士知道骑士做的水煮蛋是什么样子，掰开之后有半熟的蛋黄，颤颤地快要流出来似的。

“我那时候其实不饿，那块蜂蜜松饼该死的撑人，真不知道你们都是怎么把那些干巴巴的烘焙过的面粉团块和别的什么食材一起咽下去的。”黑魔搓了搓指尖，“但这个人啊，他把水煮蛋剥好了递过来跟我说……”

“……能和你一起长大真是太好了。”

这个减伤，战士真的没来得及开出来。黑魔看着他就像看着一本摊开的书。“我只是……”他弓起背，手肘撑在膝盖上抱住了头，甚至扯到了右边肩上的伤口，“我只是需要他能对我说点什么，哪怕一两句话也好……”

黑魔站起身来整理了一下衣服的后摆。“你在动摇或者需要安慰的时候，他又何尝不是呢？毕竟通常来说，人是不该遇到另一个自己的。”他转身往外走，在离开之前又微微地回过头来，“为了避免被指责说给伤员增加心理负担，就另外告诉你一件很重要的事吧。”

战士茫然地抬起头，而黑魔拉下衣领让他看见自己完整的下半张脸：“小时候的愿望都不作数了，我现在的理想只有一个——”

赚钱。黑魔用口型说。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）  
有那么一会儿，骑士对自己到底是谁这件事感到相当程度的混乱。他曾经不止一次担心过看上去刚从不稳定的睡梦中醒来的暗骑——换言之另一个他——而同样的事似乎正发生在他自己身上。  
那些看起来都很真实，或许这是因为它们的确在另一个世界发生过。黑魔前些时候带给他一个宝石兽摆件，放在床边发出微光的那一种，说是这能让他想起召唤，继而从那个世界侵袭过来的暗影里挣脱出来。  
这让人感激，但关于它的效用与否，骑士又很难说清。他抚摸着灯罩，说服自己把一些诸如“我是一个人，这里的一切都不属于我”或者“为什么不能关起门来在里面呆上一整天”之类不像是从前的他的想法从脑子里驱逐出去。  
最终他成功走出房间的时候，感觉比预期还要糟。黑魔关于假设和模仿的建议也没什么帮助，因为骑士不觉得自己先前有过这样的感受——人要怎么从不存在的事情里学习和模仿呢？而他在从前的经历里翻找的时候，又意识到一件足以让他自己感到惊诧的事：原来他有那么多心思和行为是围着战士打转，而周围的伙伴里甚至没有一个人来提醒他这一点。  
说到这个，骑士突然想起前一天战士血乎乎的肩膀和差点爬了小半边脸的淤青。  
噢——这回可能不是什么好像被隔了一层似的难以触及的情绪体验了。  
骑士试着想了想从前的自己会怎么做，结论是他应该从一开始就根本不会让这样的事情发生。这会儿他要用困难得多的方式来解决问题了。  
骑士在楼下找到战士的时候，对方正好也看到了他。这之间的时间太短，还没让他能攒起足够的勇气，因此只能无声地祈祷“拜托了不要躲开因为现在的我可能不敢在你扭头之后还能继续跟上去”。  
而事实正如他自己从前说过的，有些人从来没让他失望过。战士用视线捕捉到他的时候睁大了眼睛，紧接着没有片刻疑虑地行动了起来。骑士没花太久就意识到那个前进的方向最终会到达自己这里；想想从前的自己，想想吧，他反复对自己说。  
战士急促地停在骑士面前，不算太近，但也是一伸手就能够到的距离。他走得太急，肩膀起伏着用力地呼吸。  
“算我拜托你，听我说一句……”他用最容易让骑士无可奈何地纵容他的胡搅蛮缠的方式张开了手，“抱我一下，就现在，不然我马上就会因为肩膀疼死在你面前！”  
骑士的呼吸也陡然急促了起来，好像这个等待的动作正在一点点抽干他肺里的空气。从前的我应该会拉下他的手然后给他一个落在嘴角上的吻，骑士想；但对密切接触的抗拒使他的身体僵硬到动不了，就像先前那个灾难的梦境还没有把他从惊惧中解冻似的。  
但战士就站在他面前，脸上爬着吓人的淤青，活生生地张着手，对自己能够得到抱抱这件事显得那么笃定。  
“快点啊，我右边胳膊一直抬着很疼的。”他催促着，又奇怪地听不出一点儿不耐烦的意思。  
骑士吞咽了一下。至少他得试试——或许他还做不到把手抬起到足以搂住脖子之类的高度，但他至少得试着动起来，而不是保持僵硬成为这该死的楼梯的一部分。  
他伸出的手碰到了战士的腰侧，而甚至来不及确实地落上去，骑士就觉得自己的肩膀被来势汹汹的急促力道勒紧了。战士的胳膊绷得很硬，骑士的鼻子几乎抵在了右肩的伤口上，辛辣的药味和潮热的血气裹在一起灌满了嗅觉。  
骑士无法挪动自己的手。  
“疼吗？”他抵着战士肩膀问。  
“现在好多了。”  
他希望自己没有听见战士那一声满足的喟叹，因为如果他眼见为真，那么他眼前那一道不忍直视的伤口，毫无疑问正因为用力绷紧而渗着血。  
“……我还能做些什么吗？”骑士问。  
战士闷声笑：“做什么都行，”他努力克制着不在说话中途发出倒吸气的嘶声，“比如把你的手从我腰上拿开然后放到我背上……再来个深仁厚泽？”  
而经过这么久“想想我本该做什么”的挣扎，骑士才突然发现原来同样的事，在听从他的吩咐时竟然能变得如此容易。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完，后续在其他篇


End file.
